I'm so tired I can't sleep
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Oneshot2D can't sleep for unknown reasons, and he seeks comfort in unusual places...this is a crappy summary!


**I wrote this last night, when I woke up from my nap. I was listening to Nirvana (Pennyroyal Tea) and that's part of the inspiration. **

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gorillaz...or Jamie Hewlett, or Damon Albarn. Just think of all the things I could do if I did! (rubs hands together and cackles evilly) or...not.

* * *

**I'm so tired I can't sleep**

2D laid in his bed, feeling completely exanimate, but he couldn't seem to get his eyes to stay closed. He sighed in frustration, rolling over on his side, rubbing at his eyes wearily.

He was exhausted, but why couldn't he get to sleep? His fingers darted to his temples as he attempted to soothe the roots of a growing ache.

Moments earlier, he had been about to drop where he stood, so he retreated to the sanctuary of his bedroom. Now he lay, wide awake, on a mattress where his insomnia took control of him.

"So...tired..." his hand reached for the familiar bottle on his nightstand, but there was only air. He sat up, trying desperately to find a bottle of anything. "Where is it?" he moaned desperately. "Can't...sleep..." he groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed, shuffling into the carpark.

He could see the vague outline of the Winnebago, and could hear the wheels it sat on creaking. He knew from experience not to even walk near it when it was rocking, so he scurried on by.

He walked through the vast expanse of Kong Studios before finally settling on a location:The kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of iced tea and sat down to drink it silently. His lids were like magnets of the same charge; they continued to repel each other.

"So...tired..." 2D muttered, gripping his glass. He turned his head to glance at the clock, which read 1:22. (23 if you add it right!) He took a small sip, his throat relieved as the cool liquid ran down his esophagus. He blinked slowly, trying desperately to keep his lids together.

"Why...can't...I sleep?" he asked the wall. He earned no response.

He looked up from his tea when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. A sleepy looking girl walked in. 2D's gaze immediately shot back down to his glass while he tried to act like he was sleeping.

"'Scuse me," she tapped his shoulder, her face suddenly inches from him. He was forced to meet her gaze, her fiery blue eyes locking with his voids. Her hair was blonde with black tips and purple streaks.

"Wot?"

"Could you tell me where the toilets are?" she tilted her head, clearly not interested in him.

"I suppose I could." 2D shrugged and walked her down the hall. "Why not go in Murdoc's Winnebago?" he asked, making a guess. He hit dead on.

"I, er, 'ave you seen his bathroom?" she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't even lean on the door," she admitted. "Ugh. I'm taking a shower and leaving." she gave a little grin at him. "I don't need to be here, after all--" she muttered something that 2D couldn't quite catch.

"Er, wot was that?" 2D asked, tilting his head.

"Huh?" she looked up in surprise, as though just noticing that he was standing there. "Nothing, don't worry about it," she smiled sweetly.

"Awright. I'm off t'bed." 2D wandered back to the kitchen. A moment later he heard the shower going, and more footsteps. He looked up, expecting the mysterious girl from Murdoc's Winnebago, but instead he saw Noodle.

"2D?" she asked, her voice soft, her eyes tired. He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep either," she said.

"So...tired..." 2D sighed, his eyelids fluttering involuntarily. "But I can't sleep. Can't find my sleeping pills, either."

"I had a bad dream," she looked down. "I'm scared to go back to sleep." she admitted, and 2D patted the seat next to him. She sat quickly.

"Tell me?" he asked her gently. She sighed and shrugged, her irises dropping to search the floor.

"It wasn't about me--It was about you, and Murdoc." she sighed. "And in it, he killed you. He switched your painkillers with poison, and you took them unsuspectingly. Then he tried to pass it off as a joke, but I knew--I knew--" she burst into tears, and 2D quickly encircled her in his arms.

"S'awright, Noodle, s'awright. I'm not gonna let that old man off me jus' yet." he comforted her. She looked up at him, tears dripping off of her chin.

"Promise?" she begged him.

"Of course. Though...wot if Muds did take my sleeping pills?" he squinted an eye.

"Then do not take them if they reappear suddenly. Just get another bottle." she buried her face in his chest. He tilted her face up and gently wiped away her tears with his finger.

Her chin stopped quivering, and her tears disappeared as hastily as they had begun.

"I feel better, 2D. So much better," she said, giving him another squeeze.

"Me too, Noodle, me too." he ruffled her hair affectionately and made his way to his bed, where he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

**I seriously do not know what I was thinking when I wrote this...it was 2 in the morning!**

**So reviews would be nice, if you'd like to take the time!  
**


End file.
